1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reporting location information in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
Minimization of driving tests (MDT) is a test performed by operators for coverage optimization by using a user equipment (UE) instead of using an automobile. A coverage varies depending on a location of a base station, deployment of buildings nearby, a user's usage environment, etc. Therefore, it is required for the operators to periodically perform the driving test, and a lot of costs and resources are consumed. The MDT is used when the operator measures the coverage by using the UE.
One of the objectives of the MDT is Quality of Service (QoS) verification. Usage of UE specific QoS measurements is to verify performance relevant to end user perception. This also allows detecting critical conditions and determining the need to change the network configuration, parameter settings or capacity extension. Operators may use this information to assess the actual QoS experienced by the end user, check whether the actual QoS meets the planning target, and find critical factors determining actual QoS. Operators may also use this information together with the location information to draw a QoS map of the cell.
Logging of data volume for a given Data Radio Bearer can be used to derive the user throughput. The data volume can be defined in terms of number of bytes of Packet Data Convergence Protocol (PDCP) Service Data Unit (SDU) in the logging period.
One of parameters for QoS verification is a QoS benchmarking map. The QoS benchmarking map is used to verify actual throughput which is guaranteed to the UE at each location of a cell and is used to check how much amount of data is uploaded or downloaded at each location of the cell. From the view of operators, it is important to get accurate QoS benchmarking map in order to guarantee proper QoS.
UE's location information has been reported to a network in various ways. For example, the UE's location information is used to manage UE's paging group. Generally, the location information is transmitted as a Radio Resource Control (RRC) message and is not related to data volume or QoS verification.
There is a need to report location information which is associated with QoS verification.